clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 10 Best and Worst card in Ladder
So this is a remake of one of my Biggest blog post because of it being outdated, the meta shifts and currently these are the best and worst cards in ladder Best cards These cards are eiher straight up OP, or being extremly versatile, highly reccomend you to use them 10. Baby Dragon Personally I still really like the Baby Dragon, even though he dropped to 10th place from 2nd since the last list, he’s still much better than the Witch, only costing 4 elixir and having a lot more HP, he can chip really well, he’s a very decent counter against Minion Horde, bats and Spear Goblins (All Back from the dead), Baby Dragon can’t be lightninged down, so basically only rocket kills him 1 shot. Baby Dragon Was Strong , cheap and versatile, he’s a hope for your tanks against swarms. It comes along with his downside which is his damage, it’s weak, but hey at least he’s a great chipper, and his ability to tank for your cards (Dark Prince, Mini PEKKA etc.) is deadly. Previous rank: 2nd 9. Miner What else can be 9th other than the legendary miner? Miner is by far the top 3 legendaries in the game, he wrecks bait decks with a surprise attack, and he’s also a great tank, being the only 3 tanky legendaries, he’s better than Knight on offence. Miner’s ability to appear anywhere is a great tank for Minions, Goblin Gang, he can also take out Wizard, Princess (Basically any splash damage dealers that hits air and ground) and continue tanking. Miner comes with the same strength with baby dragon. What makes me decide to put him higher than him is because his ability to appear anywhere, He’s better on offense than knight, but not on defence. Previous Rank: / 8. Knight Speaking of the Knight......... Damn, I’m sure over 70% of you who read this blog knows how painful it is to deal with the Knight , very high HP for a very cheap 3 elixir, good damage and a deadly tank. He’s crazy OP on defense, seriously nothing (except PEKKA for sure) can pass through his armor, he’s also an amazing at counterpush and bait decks, tanking for Goblin Barrels. Knight basically take out Ice Golem after the nerf. Ice Golem is still good, but Knight? Oh no! Knight really needs a big nerf soon. It’s like half a year he’s been like that! Previous rank: / 7. Mega Knight Surprisingly Mega Knight is not really OP, but what made me decide to put him higher than the knight (Despite the 7 elixir cost) is because he’s twice as deadly on defence. But on offense? Not really........ Mega Knight is more like a very versatile legendary, he’s amazing in both 1v1 and 2v2. Being the 2nd most powerful defensive card, he shifted the meta, except one case......... (Reveal later) Mega Knight is pretty weak on offense because he’s easy to stop, Inferno Dragon, Minion Horde, Knight or even the Dark Prince are amazing counters. However he can also be a support card for offence. Not recommended to use him alone, even though his jump and spawn is the craziest thing in history, I don’t think he really need a nerf, he’s really balanced. Previous rank:/ 6. Bandit When E-Wiz is nerfed, i think bandit is the best legendary now Back then however, she’s far worse than the inferno dragon, after the buff, she emerged to OP as bridge spam rules. Now, even though bridge spam was nerfed , she remained at one of the best legendary in the game. Just like miner, bandit crushes bait decks, saving your log against Goblin Barrel, she’s extremely fast, but not too hard to stop. Goblins are the best counters so far, but she still took up the place for The Lumberjack. Suprisingly, even with the bridge spam nerf, it didn't affect her at all! She remained OP but balanced I hope she won’t get nerfed, she's perfect now, but right now, we’ll see If she remained OP. Previous rank: / 5. Hog Rider Again, I’m sure all of you agree that Hog Rider is a real pain. Just like the Knight. Hog Rider is crazy fast, have an insane amount of HP and Damage, for 4 ELIXIR ONLY!!! He’s really OP It’s also hard to stop him, having more HP than the Knight , he’s a much dangerous tank. Most counters of him are pretty unreliable, Swarms, Mini PEKKA, PEKKA, E-Wiz can still let him get at least one hit. Definitely a card that catches you off guard! Just like the Knight, definitely needs a nerf. 4. Executioner Ever since Night Witch was released, Executioner had been a complete nightmare . His HP is so high, his damage isn’t strong, but it can cut down almost anything along with tornado. He’s way better than Wizard, especially when you have to waste The battle ram to tank for the wizard while executioner can survive himself, also despite having lower DPS, his linear + Boomerang attack made him a star out of all splash damage dealers. He had basically no weakness, except against high HP troops (Tanks, Knight, Valkyrie) Best splash damage dealer ever. However, check some of the funny moments with him. I noticed some more bugs with him........ and since he’s a cancer with bugs...... supercell needs to fix them as soon as possible. 3. Goblin Gang With the recent spear goblins buff, I think goblin gang got even better. Atfirst I decided to move then down, but now I think they're ok to be 3rd. They're insane defensive cards, more log bait than skeleton army and good DPS, Possibly, Goblin Gang might be better than skeleton army However, note that they'll find a way to save their log, etc. overlevelling their zap, enough to 1 shot goblins. Still, by far the best swarm unit! 2. P.E.K.K.A. I HAVE NO HESITATION PUTTING P.E.K.K.A. AT 2nd!!! Remember why I said Mega Knight shift the meta but one? P.E.K.K.A.’s the one who he failed to shift. P.E.K.K.A.’s the BEST defensive troop in the game, much better than the Knight, even she’s pretty expensive, it’s worth it as she counters ALL Cancer cards, mega knight, pretty much nothing can get through her beastly armor. She’s better than the Knight as her insane damage and HP means that Giant, Golem and more stands no chance, even if she’s slow. Defensively and Offensively she’s better than the Mega Knight. P.E.K.K.A. Might be easy to counter on offence , but impossible to stop on defence. Best tank for now! Honorable Mention Bats, Mega Minion, Inferno Tower, Fireball and Golem are all amazing cards 1. Zap No explanation needed Just Kidding! Zap is by far THE BEST CARD TO USE ANYWHERE!!! Zap is very versatile, killing swarms, killing low HP Towers, but the stun made it really good! It zaps inferno, charge cards so they'll have to recharge, that's why zap is the best card ever! Worst cards This card either can't fit well, or they really suck, need a buff!! 10. Bomber Bomber had arguably one of the worst cards for quite a long time, supercell probably forgotten about him, the latest buff did nothing to help him, yet it was at 8 months ago, bomber had good damage, but its has an weakness that made him reach this list: His HP is a joke, so if supercell wants to revive him, buff his HP! He's seriously too fragile and arguably one of the worst glass Cannon. Since he's too fragile, why not buff his HP? 9. Skeletons Ledoot left again...... Skeletons is really bad after Ledoot left again. They do only cost 1 elixir but they're outclassed by ice spirit, and who uses them rather than Goblins? True, Goblins entered 6th place the last list which is after Ledoot left, but I underestimated them actually and they're actually good! Skeletons had good damage, but sadly skeleton Army is a lot deadlier, skeletons desperately need a buff. Bringing back Ledoot but weakening them or buff them a lot should do! 8. Barbarians Back when Elite Barbarians doesn't exist, Barbarians are arguably one of the best cards in the game But after they exist, the regular barbarians turns out to be too easy to stop, too slow and weak for 5 elixir, being outshined by the elite barbarians and more, Barbarians are dying off. Then the Goblin Gang turns out to be better, now, Barbarians are arguably one of the weakest cards. Although Elite Barbarians are more like a offensive card, thanks to their higher HP, they're much more reliable than Barbarians on defence, Barbarians will need a big buff 7.Bomb Tower Everyone expected the bomb tower to be in this list....... But no one expected to be that low, Bomb Tower is actually good against swarms, plus the recent indirect buff to the Goblin Hut actually promote spawners, where Bomb Tower is strong against. But it's outclassed badly by the inferno tower. just like all other defence in this list, Bomb Tower is actually just underrated! How 'bout we nerf the inferno to bring back all defence? 6. Mirror The extra elixir really ruined the card. Mirror, once an fair card, was badly ruined as new cards came, it's extra elixir isn't worth Even with the buffs it did nothing To Save it, remove the extra elixir cost 5. Clone Again, clone is just too weak to be a good card. Cloned troops can be easily wrecked by tornado., a popular card However, ignore the cloned troops, and you'll suffer big time, that's why clone isn't ranked too high Still it needs a buff, like giving it to tank 3 shot from spear goblins to sparky 4. Cannon After Tesla's rework, Cannon became a lot more useless. Cannon had very poor stats, low Hp, low damage, Nowadays, Tesla is a much better option thanks to it's higher DPS an drew rework that allows it to 1 shot minions . Cannon is also terrible against tanks and swarms, really needs a buff 3. Cannon Cart Referring to what Smarty said, Cannon Cart is one of the dumbest cards in the game. Cannon Cart is badly outclassed by the Guards, thanks to their number, Guards are often better against hog Rider as the opponents definetly know not to break the cart until the hog Rider dies, plus Guards are nowhere near popular, meaning Cannon Cart is terrible Dark Prince is also a much better option thanks to his charge and area damage, Cannon Cart is definitely the worst shield card Decrease the cost! Or it'll be so unpopular that everyone forgets! 2.Barbarian Hut It no longer make sense to use the barbarian hut. Barbarians are one of the worst cards, Barbarian hut spawns barbarians which is not threatful at all. Spear Goblins got buffed, it affects the goblin hut, making Barb hut a lot more useless than he originally was. I have no idea how to buff it Honourable mention: Giant Skeleton, Prince, Rage, Guards and Tombstone are one of the weaker cards, but they're better than the top 10, so they only reached the honourable mention 1. Heal Do I Need to explain anything??? So that's my Top 10 best and worst cards in ladder, do you disagree? Comment below! Category:Blog posts